<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Madness that eases itself by illusionDirector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440270">Madness that eases itself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionDirector/pseuds/illusionDirector'>illusionDirector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Soul Eater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusionDirector/pseuds/illusionDirector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crona looked at the ground feeling that for once he felt welcomed. Not shoved into a dark room because he refused to do something. Maka waved At him “Hey! C’mon Crona, remember?” She grined at him gesturing him to follow. He was safe. No longer in need of being rescued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Shades of fear</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>woo soul eater brain rot! Wanted to do this for awhile, I will be referring to Crona as a He, due to the fact that most people agree on it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maka got through to him, breaking the circle that was formed around Crona. The air wasn’t as heavy anymore. It was light. Very very light. “Maka? Hey what are you doing-“  he was cut off when she laid  him against the wall gently with a smile. He raised a eyebrow at her in confusion, he sighed letting her do what she wanted. </p><p> </p><p>Maka slowly began to walk towards Crona, not being bothered by the spikes “You’re okay Crona. You are just a bit in shocked by how you lost the circle.” She said softly as she still walked towards him noticing how jagged his wave length was. With walking one of the Spikes Impaled one of the spikes, blood gently waltzed it’s way out throwing itself onto the spike as Maka still walked forwards falling onto her knees hugging Crona. “No-one interacted with you or touched you. Everything is okay now I can feel your wave length.” She said soothingly holding him more closely. Crona was taken back by what the meister had just said to him.  He took a deep breath as he hugged her back.</p><p>“You’re right. I had a big fear. I didn’t now how to deal it at the time. But now I feel...okay..” he said quietly as he looked down at the ground trying to keep his composure. “I’m sorry-“ he was cut off by a  gently Maka Chop. She smiled as she took off one of her gloves and held her hand out to Crona “Now that is all settled. Do you want to be friends?” Crona accepted the hand with a smile Ragnarok appeared folding his arms “where’s my good job huh?!” He shouted before disappearing.</p><p>They went quiet before both laughing quietly, they went over to soul, whom was now in his human form now, “Being afraid of touch? I know how that feels.” He said with a faint smile as he got up looking at the door fixing his band. They were all good for now. Crona went quiet got a moment as he was thinking about Medusa, but that didn’t matter for now. </p><p>What mattered now was now. And Crona had confidence to say temporarily, that he was safe for now. He owed Maka a lot but to her being her friend was already the favour he owed to her “C’mon you two- three. Sorry Ragnorak, let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Helping the Overworked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sure, everything looked fine but was Maka actually okay? She looked  seemed extremely tired. Different to the Maka that he knows.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crona didn’t know how to be around people. He was more use to being shoved away by people or being stuck into a room all alone.</p>
<p>He was waiting on Maka, not because he needed to. Crona sat on the rooftop area his legs draped over one another as he stared at the Death City’s sky in a happy like manner. Crona breathed in the air of the town, there was multiple ways to explain it as. Smokey was the main one. The petrol that span around the town like a Ballerina. Ragnarok  groaned pulling Crona’s hair back “What are you waiting here for? That weird green eyed girl again?” He screeched pulling Crona’s hair further back until he heard a sound causing him to go back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He recognised that wavelength anywhere, he turned to greet Maka but stopped in his tracks. Maka looked..different than he last remembered. She looked pale. Eyes like that looked sad. Upset and over all distraught. This scared Crona he fidgeted with the bottom off his robe before then raising his hand in front of Maka “Hey. Are you okay?” He said quietly as he looked her up and down. This was weird to see Maka like this the  light he was once in her was now gone. He didn’t like this side of her at all he wanted her back.</p>
<p>Back to normal.</p>
<p>Maka still didn’t respond to him just sighing. After another few minutes Maka out nowhere just leaned onto Crona. All her weight onto him “Maka?!” He did not know what was happening it felt weird he didn’t how to deal with it right now. Now she was more eased and definitely didn’t want to let go. “Did you have one of those tests?” Crona asked his cheeks slightly blushing from this sudden contact. He knew about the tests that her and Soul did in school to go towards.....the meister stuff? He didn’t know how to deal with those things. </p>
<p>But Maka didn’t seem to struggle with it apparently. BlackStar says she’s the one of the best at whizzing tests second to him (which Crona finds hard to believe). Maka sighed burrowing her head in his neck before moving back to look at him “Fully recharged.” She said smiling slightly with a hint of tiredness still waving in her eyes. They both sat on the roof top looking at the sky, it turned and span around into the other colours gently until it went to one colour. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In other words longingly looking at the sky until Crona broke the slience “Did you stay up all night? Studying the stuff Doctor Stein wanted you to do..?“ he asked quietly trying to prod a conversation out of this quiet time. The other Meister laughed quietly as she glanced at Crona for a moment before replying “Yeah, my heads killing me however. Somehow aced it. It was about how a Meister carries its weapon.” She explained to him as it went into Amber sky. Her eyes shifted awkwardly at the ground. There it was again. Here eyes looked sad again. Taking the hint Crona shifted his attention to her “What’s wrong? You look Sad.” He said with more energy placed into it.  Usually Crona is the quiet one wouldn’t really be the one to place himself out there like Blackstar or Kid.</p>
<p>Although whenever he was around Maka it was different. He felt more comfortable talking to her more than before. Ragnarok wouldn’t want to admit it but he probably would say the same thing too. She broke the circle that kept Crona from being what he is today. If she didn’t He’d be doing Lady Medusa’s bidding still. And now he can be there for her it’s no longer one sided. Maka smiled slightly before shifting her gaze “I was just thinking about how Papa goes out and...stuff. It irritates me but I know why he does it. He’s not a bad dad at all. It’s a struggle that’s all.” She said before getting off, standing on the ground. </p>
<p>Maka offered Crona a hand to get down. He accepted it clumsy getting down too. They both walked around Death City talking more and more. There was a word for over studying isn’t there?in One that’s not a bad word or a good word it’s in the middle. It clicked in his head “Overworked.” He accidentally said out loud to himself. Maka raised a eyebrow at what he was saying to her “Over worked?” What was Crona referring to? Most importantly who was over working themselves? The sky started to go more darker as the day carried on. Crona stared at her before then speaking “It’s a word you use when someone is overworking their body. Which means they get headache or something.” He explained to Maka taking a reference to what she said before.</p>
<p>‘Oh! That’s what he was telling me..’ Maka thought to herself nodding. She pursed her lips together before clicking her fingers “You’re telling me not to overwork myself?” She asked him trying to put 2 and 2 together. If he was that was incredible good job. Maka didn’t expect that from him. Crona nodded slowly in response to her “It’s not good to do that. Don’t do it next time.” He said attempting to sound stern. Maka nodded as she looked upwards. It was getting more later now. “C’mon, it’s getting too dark out.” She said as waited for him to follow her. Crona didn’t realise it until now. He followed her as the wind blew past them quietly like a whisper.</p>
<p>‘You’re a odd ball Maka Albarn Scythe User.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pool of  Joy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We all know about how the world turns. However. We don’t know how it flips and switched around. Maka smiled at Soul “I have faith in Crona. Silly, but I just do.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for not putting up this! I have school so it’s really hard to balance stuff currently, so please Bare with me please : )</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been awhile now. Since they got to know Crona as Crona, not as a demon weapon user.</p><p>Soul and Maka were sitting in their apartment. Maka was in her room though, probably studying or surprisingly sleeping, Soul swears that girl doesn’t sleep. Just had the same energy every day. He sat down at the couch watching the Tv for a few minutes Watching the lights darken then flashing. </p><p>


Other colours enough to make a cat jump at the screen “Hey Maka, what made you attempt  become friends with Crona. Did you feel like you had to?” He said loudly as he walked towards her door, leaning against her door. Who knows how she’d be looking like behind that door after that question. Confused? Surprised? Shocked that soul would even come up with that?</p><p>Well that didn’t matter. The slience after his question hung heavy in the air for a few minutes until she responded “No. I just have faith in Crona, silly but I just do.” Maka reply was a bit small but still packed slot of meaning towards it. Maka always liked to try where no-one would, even when it seemed merely impossible.  Maybe it was the fact that She always so...interesting to see.</p><p>“I mean. I-I know it’s bizarre, but he’s really a amazing person. Even if Crona is shy at first. He’s so...funny.” She said quietly with her voice cracking slightly near the end. Maybe she just wasn’t feeling right? Maka’s voice was ever so elegant and light to Soul’s ears, if he played the piano  right now that would make it even better.</p><p> But right now it wasn’t light at all it felt like it was all jumbled up together shattered and twisted. “Hell his own mother is a monster. Soul I can’t give up on a person who’s been destroyed so much they have to pick themselves up again. I need Crona just as much as he needs me.” Maka cried out with her sobs cutting off. 

 </p><p> Soul opened the door seeing Maka sitting on the floor her arms folded with her posture looking horrible “Maka? Hey. He’s okay. Crona’s having so much fun now.  Really cool.” He said rubbing her shoulder gently to get her attention. There was many things Maka was scared off.</p><p>One of them was losing her friends.</p><p>Even if she didn’t want to show vulnerability but sometimes she had to just let it out. The girl laughed quietly  rubbing her eyes “Yeah. Sorry. I just had one of those days. We should go out some day. All of us play basketball with Crona, he’ll love that.” Maka said happily as she yawned quitely looking up at soul with a slight warm smile. Soul nodded in response getting up holding his hand out to her, she accepted the hand and got up. </p><p> </p><p>They both looked at each other for a few moments until one of them broke the slience “Everything has improved. So for now, we have what we wanted.” He said noticing Blair was walking past, luckily she didn’t look in. Maka looked through her window looking back at Soul “Look at this Soul, it’s really...bright out.” She pointed through the window. It was blindly bright out with the oranges and yellows mixing around and changing the sky into multiply different shades.</p><p>It was like a bird from the ashes, every shade had a intention to wrap around you to keep you looking in for longer. “Yeah. Looks really cool.” He said looking at her, his view, before mentally cursing at himself before also looking at what she was referring to. </p>

<p> God she wasn’t wrong about it. It was definitely something to glue your eyes onto. He snapped out of it to glance at Maka again “I genuinely- actually never mind. Maybe that basketball could be sooner than we think if everything goes well.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wooooooo sorry it’s very plain and boring it’s just a bit hard lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Green Eyed Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was there anything that Maka could not do. That girl had so much hopes in her eyes every day that never disappeared from her eyes. One time she was in a fight with a very strong foe yet it didn’t faze from her eyes. Sometimes it felt like it was forced though. As if Maka had just accepted the fact that she isn’t as strong as she presented.  Crona was told about the story of how her and Soul’s wavelength was jumpled up.  She didn’t give up. Soul called it stubbornness while Maka called it determination. They both go hand in hand however way you look at it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a time of where Maka had been extremely....bizarre. The black blood incident/ fight. Again it was a very confusing time for Crona since he was guzzled on black blood with no sense of being bothered. It was a scary thought to think that he could’ve actually killed Maka. The thought made Crona’s hairs stick up.  But he was glad Maka managed to beat him, funny isn’t it? Being glad that you lost the game or the match that had a life or death situation. Yet it was satisfying to proudly say ‘I didn’t lose. I won.’ And it definitely was that way. You could say that technically. Which would also would be correct. </p>
<p>If you were there at the time that Maka had black blood traveling through her blood. It was definitely a very strong change in pace. The best way to describe it would be like a sound of a win glass. When you spin it around in circles it makes a very high pitch sound. Hm. That was a reasonable way to describe it. Maka was terrifying with her big beady eyes looking all over Crona cackling and laughing maniacally as if she....</p>
<p>Went mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Crona didn’t like that. It was bad. Welll more than bad but words couldn’t seem to find a stronger meaning.  Her smile was zigzagging up and down her face like a crack mirror. It didn’t feel like the same person. The joyful happy, Maka chopping girl wasn’t there anymore. There was just a Psycho there. Soul was probably just as shock as Crona was too but more. Even when Crona attacked Maka she wasn’t bothered by the pain she still just carrying on. ‘What is she?’ Her thought process just wasn’t very clear. Especially by how she licked Crona’s head. That was gross.</p>
<p>Once again something else was bizarre. When Crona was in his mini circle he felt more than safe. No-one to bother him and no questions being asked</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Home is where the Heart is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’ve been really really really busy with school! As in whacky tests, and etc. </p><p>But I do have plans to write a few other stories since my writers block is clearing up. Which is Pôggers-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. Word that everyone said a lot. Maka said that it’s meant to have a bigger meaning. Well to her Crona guessed.  What was home to Him then? His former home wasn’t the best home in the world. Medusa wasn’t even a good person to have a home with. She just used him for her own little mini experiment. That didn’t make him feel safe. Maybe it was the blackened room or the cold shadows giving Crona a cold hug to keep himself from going off of the bat completely. Maybe the shadows was a home? A home that was safe. And away from Medusa’s wraith.</p><p>Was it s bad thing? A bad thing? Debatable. But the shadows that stood there and sat down with Crona not leaving until the door gets opened, which caused them to get scared of the light. Wait no, that’s not a home. If it was then he’d be more safer and relaxed around the thing that span around him.  Just because the shadow stuck with the terrified child doesn’t mean they were necessarily safe especially when ragnarok would jump in with the shadows with a mean intention behind those  bulging eyes that stared at Crona just to pull on his hair for no reason.</p><p>If the shadow wasn’t a home, then what was his home?</p><p>The sand could be counted as one. The circle was a wide and stretched very spread out. The only shadow that was there was himself. And even that one wasn’t very nice. Not as bad as the one in his back just always acting questions like “Why do you hide from everyone?” Or “You need to deal with it eventually.” God he hated that one. If anything it was just as bad as Ragnarok only small and in front of him an not behind him.</p><p>But just how the shadow was temporarily the sand was literally the same. If you kicked it away it would be nothing but just...well sand of course what else would it be? The time that he just laid down on the sand to be somber, alone was ironically enough Crona wasn’t alone.  </p><p>Maka was there, smiling brightly like a kid who guessed the name for the bear or the right numbered ticket for a gift. Maybe she was just that happy to see him? That seems a stretch. She wasn’t afraid of him, not like the others,  were they’d run away or gasp in fear.  Unlike them though Maka just had her hand out smiling still as if nothing had changed. Who would just barge into your home like that? Is that normal for someone to do that and act all happy and joyfully about it?</p><p> After accepting the hand of the girl. With that being said it was baffling to see her just kicking the sand circle away without asking Crona for permission.  Just like that. His home was gone. But a warm energy was there now. A better one. </p><p> </p><p>One that was more better and lovely. 20/20 if you asked him. </p><p>Crona looked at Maka turning his head sideways slowly “What...what are you doing?” He asked quietly making sure what he said wasn’t going to hurt her.</p><p>“Taking you home duh, remember We are your home. Let’s go.” She said holding his hand laughing as him and Maka left the once former home of Crona, the barrens of the damaged no longer The boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Home is where the Heart is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry I’ve been really really really busy with school! As in whacky tests, and etc. </p>
<p>But I do have plans to write a few other stories since my writers block is clearing up. Which is Pôggers-</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Home. Word that everyone said a lot. Maka said that it’s meant to have a bigger meaning. Well to her Crona guessed.  What was home to Him then? His former home wasn’t the best home in the world. Medusa wasn’t even a good person to have a home with. She just used him for her own little mini experiment. </p><p> That didn’t make him feel safe. Maybe it was the blackened room or the cold shadows giving Crona a cold hug to keep himself from going off of the bat completely. Maybe the shadows was a home? A home that was safe. And away from Medusa’s wraith.</p>
<p>Was it s bad thing? A bad thing? Debatable. But the shadows that stood there and sat down with Crona not leaving until the door gets opened, which caused them to get scared of the light. Wait no, that’s not a home. If it was then he’d be more safer and relaxed around the thing that span around him. </p><p> Just because the shadow stuck with the terrified child doesn’t mean they were necessarily safe especially when ragnarok would jump in with the shadows with a mean intention behind those  bulging eyes that stared at Crona just to pull on his hair for no reason.</p>
<p>If the shadow wasn’t a home, then what was his home?</p>
<p>The sand could be counted as one. The circle was a wide and stretched very spread out. The only shadow that was there was himself. And even that one wasn’t very nice. Not as bad as the one in his back just always acting questions like “Why do you hide from everyone?” Or “You need to deal with it eventually.” God he hated that one. If anything it was just as bad as Ragnarok only small and in front of him an not behind him.</p>
<p>But just how the shadow was temporarily the sand was literally the same. If you kicked it away it would be nothing but just...well sand of course what else would it be? The time that he just laid down on the sand to be somber, alone was ironically enough Crona wasn’t alone.  </p>
<p>Maka was there, smiling brightly like a kid who guessed the name for the bear or the right numbered ticket for a gift. Maybe she was just that happy to see him? That seems a stretch. She wasn’t afraid of him, not like the others,  were they’d run away or gasp in fear.  Unlike them though Maka just had her hand out smiling still as if nothing had changed. Who would just barge into your home like that? Is that normal for someone to do that and act all happy and joyfully about it?</p>
<p> After accepting the hand of the girl. With that being said it was baffling to see her just kicking the sand circle away without asking Crona for permission.  Just like that. His home was gone. But a warm energy was there now. A better one, that gave him a sense of purpose which the ones didn’t give him.</p>
<p>Crona got up, and looked through the window, the bright colours glazed through, shades of pink and purple layered on and dripping onto one of the other ones. It felt...nice to feel his heart feeling at peace and not permanently on the rocks and scared of people (slightly) asking him stuff.  Was it meant to be like this? This pit turned into a relaxed place with no dangers. Crona let out a sigh as he looked at the miniature buildings.</p>
<p>In a few minutes, He was fixated on everything that passed through that window, people running around with their friends, Parents and their children laughing and giggling as they walked around. </p>
<p>Crona liked this new home. And this, was definitely what he wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry this was so I can just speed along the more in depth other ones hhhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>